Alex Spencer
Suzaku High School Sarushima Household |previous affiliation= |occupation= Student Witch |previous occupation= |club= |previous club= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |status= Active |relatives= |ability= Body Swapping |previous ability= |affected spell= |manga debut= Chapter 195 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes}} Alex Spencer (アレックス・スペンサー Arekkusu Supensā) is a new student and a witch of Rui's set, having obtained the Body Swapping Power. He was originally from America before moving to Japan. Appearance Alex is a teenager with slightly long light red hair that splits above his right eye, from there to it forms a fringe above his left eye, his hair points up a bit. Because he was from America he is relatively taller than most students at Suzaku High. He has also been noted for his impressive physique. His Suzaku High uniform consist of the long-sleeved collared shirt with a buttoned-up jacket over it and a tie around his neck. His lower attire consists of a pair of plaid grey pants, with leather shoes and socks. Personality Alex is a positive individual, smiling even if he is by himself. Because of his country of origin, he uses "miss" and "mister" instead of Japanese honorifics to refer to people, and he will also randomly use some other English words like "okay" and "why". History Alex was from America and came to Japan in April. Because of this he has hard time to communicate to others after entering Suzaku High School. Because of his looks, girls were fawning over him and guys were inviting him to hang out with, but eventually he had been avoided. After moving, he stays at the Sarushima household as his host family. A few days after entering school, he became a witch and discovered it once Maria had kissed him and informed him of the witches.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 196, Page 6 Plot Recovering the Lost Memories Arc In his class, Alex sits in his chair all by himself. He is then greeted by Nene, greeting her back in Japanese. She notes that he is by himself again, informing him that in Japan they call that a "Botchi", which he expresses his joy in English. He is then introduced to Ryu, which after short glances, he quickly asks to be "friends forever". Nene asks where he had learned it, which he tries "true-blue friend" instead. Ryu then asks as proof of their friendship, they should kiss, which he asks in English. He explains that it is a greeting that people do overseas, as Ryu heads in for a kiss, he stops him and states that that is enough while smirking.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 195, Pages 8-14 Later he follows them and overhears their conversation about him.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 195, Page 17 Outside the school, he meets up with Ryu and asks what he had called him for. He asks him that if there is anything on his mind, he wants to talk with him about. From this he simply states that he is very happy, however Ryu knows he has a problem. He thinks about it then asks what is going on between him and Nene.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 195, Pages 19-20 In the hallway Alex is found by Ryu, who requests to copy his power which he does so.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 208, Page 17 Abilities Body Swapping (入れ替わり Irekawari): He can swap bodies with anybody he kisses. Fluent Japanese: Despite having come from America, he is fluent in understanding Japanese and is able to pronounce it properly, though he is still learning certain words. Enhanced Strength: Ryu almost broken every sport items with his strength alone. Relationship Ryu Yamada He become Yamada's friend forever since his first appearance. Nene Odagiri It's said that Alex likes Nene, having done something while in Ryu's body. Titles Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Witches Category:Students Category:Third-Year Students Category:Article stubs